An Unexpected Reunion
by Brie Swarez
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki attends his high school reunion for some strange reason. It's not like he has a lot of good memories there. But when he encounters an old acquaintance, he thinks the night won't turn out to be so crappy after all.


Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. Kishimoto holds all rights.**

Warnings: **yaoi, au, ooc, mild language **

Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at Naruto fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

***An Unexpected Reunion***

* * *

_Scarface. _

Naruto Uzumaki found his name on the list. _Sooo awesome! Not! _He wasn't surprised that his abhorrent, high-school nickname was printed underneath his real name. Some people never expected a person to change.

In any case, his classmates couldn't disrespect him anymore. His lanky body was now toned and powerful. He was over six feet. The army had brought this change. Moreover, serving his country held more importance than the toxic words they spewed from their mouths.

Naruto had returned from Ashwa over a year ago and stayed in his hometown, Iman. The place still reeked of upsetting experiences. Even his parents had moved (mostly for financial reasons). Now, he was freewheeling, and honestly, he preferred it that way. No specified expectations required, and he journeyed through life one day at a time.

Hence, his decision on attending his high school reunion baffled him. Maybe curiosity had tempted him. A week before graduation, he had walked away from this hell hole.

"Is that you, Scarface?" Sakura Haruno asked cheerily, sashaying towards the registration table.

She had been a cheerleader, homecoming queen, a _drama _queen, uptight—an all-around big titty bitch.

"Yep."

"I'd recognize you anywhere." She roamed her eyes over his body very carefully, as though she barely fathomed what she was seeing. "You have changed a bit, though."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," he muttered, scrutinizing her.

Sakura hadn't changed at all. She was scarcely average weight and had the same bad dye (pink) in her hair. Her emerald eyes reeked of impertinence. And her mouth looked generous but never was.

She stabbed a manicured pink nail at the table. "Take your badge," she stated superciliously.

"Thanks." Naruto picked the badge up reluctantly. He wondered if she knew that he could snap her neck in less than eight seconds, well, anyone actually. He recollected how Sakura and her posse had called him "weak," "looser," and "stupid." They had also pushed him around occasionally. However, strolling through that route wasn't an option for them anymore. He had broken through all their abuse—verbally, physically, and emotionally.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, though her eyes roamed the registration area, looking for someone.

"Killing people," he replied, knowing he was being mean, but startling the woman had taken main precedence.

Sakura's eyes widened, the pen slipping from her hand. "W-What? What did you say?"

"Have a good evening." He walked away and entered the high school gym.

Worn out decorations adorned the walls. Music blasted from a DJ under a bank of rotating lights. Some people danced while others sat at tables tapping their feet. Various aromas emanated from the cuisine on the rectangular table.

He slipped the badge in his pants pocket and headed for the bar. Having a few drinks was the perfect reliever. Afterwards, he would catch a plane and overlook his mishap in returning here. Scarface's existence had dissipated from this world. He had nothing to prove to anyone in this crowd anymore.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha took a swig of his beer and looked over the crowd in the room. There were some people he recognized and the others were a blur. None of them held his attention for long. Until a tall, tanned, blond-haired man wearing a leather jacket and jeans, entered his view. He squinted his eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"And then," was the voice of a chatterbox, "Hyūga threw the ball to you, and you scored. Man, what a wicked play! It was the springtime of youth for both of you!"

Sasuke eyed the man's badge. Rock Lee. Had this guy played on the team? Heck, he couldn't remember and wasn't interested in finding out. His gaze strayed back to the bar and the blond-haired man.

Lee pumped his fists. "That was great!" The glimmer in his eyes dimmed. "Too bad you blew out your knee."

Great, just what he needed—a reminder about how his basketball career had disintegrated before his eyes. Fortunately, he had stored up a back-up plan and life partied on.

"But you won the championship and the cash," Lee persisted, his eyes brimming heatedly. "You had such a beautiful youth!"

_Would he ever shut up? What does he know?_ Sometimes he had sleepless nights where he felt a lightning bolt of ache in his knee. So he ensured he had two bottles of aspirin and a bottle of water on his bedside table.

Sasuke drained his beer, finally remembering the blond's name—Naruto Uzumaki—his geography tutor. Those days had been interesting, for the lack of a better word. He remembered how easy Naruto's chains rattled. He smirked. As his eyes surveyed him, he noticed that the man had definitely filled out in all the right places.

"Excuse me, I see an old friend." He pushed himself away from the wall and limped towards Naruto.

The bartender poured whisky-coloured liquor in a shot glass. Naruto slid some money on the top of the counter and walked towards a table in a dark corner.

_He must be hiding._ Sasuke sauntered over the secluded area, tapping him on the shoulder.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly. Hair the shade of the deep-blue sea, those piercing jet-black eyes, that arrogant nose and enticing lips—he couldn't forget them even if he tried. _Who knew that I would actually see him again? _His lips twitched. "Yo."

Sasuke took in his heart-shaped face, his golden-yellow hair, his sapphire eyes, and those plump lips. He felt like taking a bite. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised the glass in his direction. "You win major points for not calling me Scarface." He drank the amber liquid in one gulp.

"I never called you Scarface in high school."

Putting the glass on the table, Naruto pointed at an empty chair. "Then join me. You always were a good guy, Sasuke, even if you didn't act like it sometimes."

Uzumaki remembered him. _Good_. For a minute there, he thought the guy had been trapped in a maze.

"You recognize me."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "You're the local legend, the popular jock, _and_ I was your tutor."

Sasuke put his empty beer bottle on the table and sat. "And you're the local mystery. What happened after graduation?"

"College."

_Not surprising_. Sasuke won a basketball scholarship to Iman University and then a spot with the pros.

"After that?"

"Ashwa," Naruto replied offhandedly, as if he was simply reading the weather forecast.

Sasuke arched a brow. "You were in Ashwa?"

The blond held up a palm. "For five years."

Over the years, he had imagined Naruto doing a lot of things, but fighting a war was never one of them. "Doing what?"

"Staying alive," Naruto deadpanned, a strange look flashing through his azure eyes.

Sasuke's limp seemed unimportant after that. "You did a good job." Even though his answer seemed insufficient, it was the only one under his belt. Living a life like Naruto had—it would be hard for him to grasp the full depth of his experiences.

Naruto smiled somewhat sadly. "It doesn't beat you winning the championship," he murmured, biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke's eyes zoomed in on the act. He thought the blond still had the most luscious lips he had ever seen. How many times had he wanted to kiss him back in high school but never had the guts? Being the basketball hero had been his main priority, and he had denied his sexuality at the time. "The glory days are overrated."

Uzumaki's glance flickered at him. "I never had any; I'm living vicariously."

Sasuke pursed his lips. How could he forget how cruel some of the students had treated him? Naruto had always been a chirpy, outgoing guy, not a monster. However, most of the students couldn't see beyond the scars on his face. Back then, he preferred staying in his family's good graces. Though truthfully, he had refrained from situations that could have damaged his reputation.

"Was it that bad?"

Naruto laughed suddenly, the sound echoing an empty barrel. "I considered high school training for the Army." It was the only way he roved throughout those memories without punching one of the perpetrators.

Uchiha's lips flattened. He knew the guy had a rough time in high school, and he never lifted a finger. Guilt and shame rode him in waves.

"Did you see combat?"

Uzumaki looked at his empty glass, fiddling with the mouth. "On some occasions." Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing? It had made him more appreciative of life.

Sasuke watched him keenly, thinking, _Naruto has definitely turned his life around._ "Are you still in the Army?"

"Yeah, I'm stationed at Fort Court outside of Iman."

The man lived less than an hour away from him. "I'm in Oti."

Naruto's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah? Doing what?"

_Is he interested? Or just playing along?_ Sasuke had become versed in reading women and men over the years. It had been inevitable, avoiding the groupies. On the other hand, Naruto was somewhat difficult to decipher. The blond's face was bland and slightly curious but nothing else. He gave just enough away to rouse his interest.

"I'm a cartographer."

Uzumaki jerked his head back. "That involves geography."

Sasuke smirked. He was more than just a jock. "I had a great tutor. He inspired me."

Naruto smiled at him, really smiled at him, his face and eyes coming alive. "Thanks." All those times Sasuke had shown disinterest in the topic, he actually liked it. The lingering pain faded a bit. This was another reason he could look back at his high school years and feel proud.

"You always treated me like a regular person." Sasuke didn't know why he admitted that, but Naruto being real with him had been part of it.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You didn't like being a basketball star, did you?" If he thought about it, he had never seen Sasuke smile or brag about his status.

"I liked the sport, not the fame, and when my career ended, I realized that people still wanted me to be the ace." He smirked self-deprecatingly. "They didn't want me to move on, so they could pat me on the back and brag that they'd met a basketball star."

Dark shadows filled Uzumaki's eyes. "You're still alive. One of my guys didn't even have enough parts for a burial. I can name dozens of people who would be thrilled with just the limp."

The pitch of despair swirling in those eyes had Sasuke's heart unfurling in its cage. Right then, he realized he wanted to get away from this suffocating gym with its tired decorations and people he no longer cared about. Most of all, he desired Naruto's company for himself. It's been a long time since he conversed with someone who travelled the same wavelength.

"You want to get out of here?"

Naruto's gaze sharpened. "And go where?"

"I have a suite at the Gladestone Hotel."

"Oti is an hour away."

"You should see my room," Sasuke coaxed. "I have a stash of ramen." He had never forgotten how Naruto wanted that every time he visited his house.

A slow smile glided across Naruto's lips. He was surprised Sasuke had remembered such a thing. His smile widened. "I'm in."

* * *

Naruto's body clenched and released the last vestiges of his second orgasm for the night. _Fuck._ He released puffs of moist air against Sasuke's neck. Assuming that they were done, he had been surprised when he found his body slamming up against the headboard. He growled low in his throat.

They were going to have to release each other soon because his legs were starting to cramp. He had wrapped his legs around the man's waist for a while now. For someone with a limp, Sasuke had more than enough horse power to get the job done. Sasuke shifted again, and Naruto discovered that multiple orgasms weren't just a myth.

Humming deeply as a wave of pleasure overtook him, Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his skin. The man's firm lips were licking and nipping their way up to his neck, then sucked strongly. When Uchiha reached his mouth, he worked it like he was working his anus. Digging his nails into the other's forearms, Naruto let him have his way. After all he endured; loosening the tight hold on his control wasn't easy. However, Sasuke made him feel good in his own skin and awakened a deep pool of desire he never knew he had.

He arched his back as Sasuke pumped into him. Uchiha thrust upward repeatedly, and Naruto's head rolled forward. He glanced into those abysmal eyes that were painted black. They were hooded and feasted on him from head to toe. _Damn. _His heartbeat accelerated; the blood in his veins blazed higher. "Faster," he moaned as he met him thrust for thrust.

Giving Naruto his characteristically, sexy smirk, Sasuke lifted him a little higher and powered into him at an increased pace. The pleasure cloaking him was _killing _him. This tight-coiled heat, it was the first time he had ever experienced something so intense. Naruto threw his head back, and without a doubt, he knew he wasn't the only one feeling this sensation. His heart roared.

The low grunts and groans Naruto emitted, had him craving for more. This haze of desire surged higher every second. Denial rang through him; how could one person create such a reaction in his body? And instead of being alarmed, he needed…"Give me more," he groaned as ripples of little quakes rocked through him.

"Y-yes," Naruto hissed, grinding.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as his thrusts sped up.

Naruto gasped loudly.

Sasuke pushed that last inch that sent both spiralling.

Naruto moaned aloud and clutched him tightly, his breath coming in short shallow gasps. His body was on fire, and yet he felt overwhelmed by chills at the same time. That orgasm knocked him to the core. He should have known from the first time he met Sasuke—the guy would have broken down his barriers if he allowed him. And right then, he had a feeling that Uchiha had done exactly that.

Sasuke eased them sideways on the bed and tucked Naruto against him. Within minutes, the blond fell asleep in his arms. His last thought before he succumbed to slumber was that he hadn't felt this _good_ in such a _long _time.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

Naruto folded the last of his clothes and placed them in his suitcase. Sasuke had taken him back to his hotel where he had packed and checked out to settle in with him. Neither of them had attended any of the planned activities for the reunion. They stayed together for the whole weekend.

The shower stopped, and he heard the door open.

A minute later, Uchiha limped into the bedroom with a red towel wrapped around his waist. "You're almost done."

Naruto disliked leaving so soon, but duty called. Most likely, there were stacks of transmissions on his desk, and then he had reports to write afterwards. "I'm finished."

Sasuke studied him. "Oti is close to Fort Court."

Naruto licked his lips and zipped up his bag. "Very close."

Sasuke looked hesitant. "I…don't want this to end."

Uzumaki smiled at him. He didn't either. "You're a hard man to resist in a towel."

"So don't." Sasuke fingered the edge of the towel where one end was tucked over the other.

Naruto shook his head, shattering the sensual mist clouding them. He knew they were combustible together; they spent the last two days going at it like horny dogs. However, he believed there was more, another strand that joined them together. "The sex is great, and we like each other—even though we don't see eye to eye on everything."

Sasuke had to agree. "Yes, and it's been a while since I've enjoyed someone's company. We're not trying to change each other. We're both comfortable in our skins."

Naruto nodded briefly. "Okay, let's just see what happens."

Sasuke smirked sinfully. "Hn, I like getting my way."

Naruto chuckled. "Tch, I see that, but so do I."

He approached Sasuke for one last kiss, then hoisted his overnight bag over his shoulder and headed down the lobby where the cab was waiting for him.

As Naruto settled himself in the back of the cab, he promised Sasuke that they would _definitely_ be seeing each other again. After all, they had already exchanged numbers and more, if they admitted it to themselves. He never expected such an outcome from his high school reunion—he stumbled on something good in the making.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling as the cab drove off.


End file.
